Fire Lord Ozai and Azula Plans that includes the Dai Li Agents
by SVU2019HarryPotter2020
Summary: Fire Lord Ozai asks his daughter Azula to go and captures Katara the waterbender/healer and have her believe that I Fire Lord Ozai is her father and that the Avatar and his gang are using her to kill her father who is the Fire Lord.
1. Prologue

Fire Lord Ozai told his daughter to go and capture Katara and have her brainwash believing she is being used by the Avatar and that Fire Lord Ozai is her father and that she is Fire Nation royalty and that her father Ozai had sent her to infiltrate the Southern Water Tribe because she is a master waterbender and healer and when she came back to the Fire Nation she told her father Ozai that she will infiltrate the gang with the young Avatar and because he is young and weak. The next day Azula set out with her plans on capturing Katara the waterbender and so she can start the process and so she Azula brought some Dai Li Agents with her to captures Katara. Azula sends a message to her father saying that what if she finds Zuko with them and after she sent the message and Azula thought of another plans while she was waiting for a message from her father and she thought that she should capture her brother Zuko and Katara and then when she and the Dai Li Agents finished brainwashing Katara and that Zuko will also be brainwashed into believing he is Katara's slave/servant and that will be eventhough he is her brother she will be treating him like her own personal and private servant and that their father told her Katara to make her brother her slave for he can show them how weak he is. Ozai received his daughter Azula message and he said that I want you to brainwashed Zuko and to believing he is a weak part of this family and he is to be Katara's slave and this will be his punishment betraying is Nation by joining with the Avatar until y'all return home. Azula got her father message went on with her plans and to capturing her brother and the water tribe peasant and when she finally captured her brother and the water tribe peasant she sent them to their respective cell and then she and the Dai Li Agents went to Katara cell and forced her into a room and started to brainwash her really good and now Katara believes that her brother is her slave/servant and that he is the weak part of this family.

* * *

Next Azula and the Dai Li Agents took her brother and forced him into a room and started to brainwash him really good and so he went find his owner and his owner was waiting on him and so they started sailing back to the Fire Nation and so Azula went on and check on her sister and her slave/servant weak brother and so and she saw that Zuko was on his knees and massaging his owner feet while she writing a letter to Fire Lord Ozai telling him that she misses her father. Plus that she have a request that her slave brother wear a palace anklet telling him that he is a slave and not a prince and that if he tries to take his anklet that he would be forced to become a bald slave with and has to sleep outside only in during warmer and when she finished writing a letter to their father who is Fire Lord Ozai and she ask her sister may she take slave Zuko to his new room until reach home at the Fire Nation.


	2. Chapter 1

Ozai got the letter from his long lost daughter and surprise what she had she requested and he wrote letter saying that he will get everything ready for when they get home. When Katara and Azula got to the Fire Nation and the Fire Nation guards got Zuko and sent him to Katara's room but first they sent him to the throne room where his father told him what going to happen and that is you will be wearing palace anklet since you are slave and if you remove it from your ankle you will be sleeping outside with little to no food because you betrayed your family.

Fire Lord Ozai told Katara that you can have Zuko's chair in the throne room since he won't be using anytime soon and he ask his daughter would she like celebration and coronation on being the newly crowned princess to the Fire Nation and Katara said yes father. He and Azula started planning the coronation for their long lost daughter and sister of the Fire Lord and so but first they ask Katara what you want to happen to slave Zuko during the celebration and coronation.

Plus she said I want him to give a speech saying that he is not worthy to be a prince and that he is a weak and a palace slave for his sisters Katara and Azula and he is and will be working in town to prove himself that he is a worthy citizen and he is a traitor to his Nation and that is the Fire Nation.

* * *

Zuko said, " I am not saying those words at the celebration and coronation. May I please have some food and something to drink?" Katara told their slave that he will be saying those words because if you don't I will have our father put another scar on your face if you don't obey. Go to our room and your food will be there by the time you get there.

Azula asked her sister may she ask Zuko something and Katara said yes sis. After Katara left Azula said something make him normal and ask him why are you being rude and mean to our new sister and he said that because this sick and want you help me out with this anklet and she said something to him to make sure he behave and obey his new regime.

Fire Lord Ozai went to his daughter Katara and ask her what you going to do with the Avatar when he come to attack me and Katara said that she will bloodbend him that will force him to give up.

* * *

The celebration and coronation is in 2 days and Katara got Zuko a nice outfit but not his normal royal attire. Azula and Katara got went into town got some outfits for Zuko because he has to wear a simple outfit not his royal attire and he is not happy of the situation and he asked his owners make he wear his royal attire to the celebration and coronation and they said no because you are not a prince and you are a slave used to be a prince.

Katara said, " I want this town to know that the former Prince of the Fire Nation is a slave for his family because he is a traitor to the Fire Nation and to his rights to the throne. Plus he will be sent here to work in town until he can prove he is a citizen of Fire Nation and he will be building his own home and to make sure he is doing that I will asking you to watch him while he build his home and if he takes a break you may insult him that will encouraging him to focus."

Azula likes how her sister is making a statement how weak their brother by making him work in town to prove he is a citizen of the Fire Nation. Katara is excited to be a Fire Nation Princess and she went to go say hi to Ty Lee and Mai and they ask her what are you doing in the Fire Nation and she said that I am the long lost daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and they said okay. Mai ask where Zuko and Katara said that he is at the palace waiting to be fed and then Mai asked why is he not with you and Azula and Katara said Zuko is a palace slave and always will be until he can prove he is a worthy citizen of the Fire Nation.

* * *

It's the day of the celebration and coronation and Katara and Zuko was getting ready and so she had her slave brother help her get dressed and after that he was sent to the throne room to set up and after that Fire Lord Ozai told him to sit beside his old chair and be quiet or else you will have to wear a muzzle for the rest of the evening until learn how to be quiet. After that he went to go find his other owner Princess Azula and she had just finishing getting dressed and he ask may he come in and she said yes you may slave Zuko when he went in and he saw that his owner Katara is in there.

They told him that he need to go outside and follow the guards and other slaves instructions on how to greet the citizens of the Fire Nation since now you are a slave and not a prince. Zuko said, "No I am not going to do that I am going to find Mai and tell her the truth and get her to help me out this situation." His sisters/owners told him that Mai knows of your situation and she on our side and if you talk back one more time I will make sure you are known as a palace slave to every tribe, kingdom, temple that you are weak, talking back mouth, and bald slave who is not aloud to be married until you are worthy citizen to your Nation and that is the Fire Nation.

Zuko said, "I am sorry my lady for talking back and I will be quiet and I will go and do what you ladies told me go do." Katara told him that she accept his apology and that she want him go to the throne room and go sit beside your old chair and then wait for us to come to him and he said yes my lady Katara and lady Azula. Zuko head toward the throne room and saw that his father Fire Lord Ozai was sitting in chair and once Zuko looked at the Fire Lord and Zuko went to where he need to be and after that he waited for his owners to come sit and for the coronation to start.

* * *

The two sisters walked into the throne room and saw their father already sitted and their slave brother kneeling beside his old chair and went to go sit and after that Fire Lord announced that the coronation and celebration is about to start.

"Hail Fire Princess Katara!" Azula, Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko watched as the ancient Fire Sage lifted the topknot and slid it into Katara's hair. The movement looked fluid, but Azula, Fire Lord Ozai, and Zuko watched the metal supports braided into and then covered by Katara's hair, and she knew the topknot had to be heavy.

Katara had said something about this being pure gold versus the everyday one that was zinc. Azula, Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko didn't know why they didn't just start wearing crowns instead of those hairpieces. Azula, Fire Lord Ozai, and Zuko turned their attention back to Katara. She opened her sharp blue eyes and stood up. She looked huge standing next to the short, old Fire Sage.

* * *

After that Katara's gave her speech and she had Zuko come up and give his speech and his speech said, "I am not worthy to be a prince and that I am weak and a palace slave for his sisters Katara and Azula and I am and will be working in town to prove myself that I am worthy citizen to the Fire Nation and I am a traitor to my Nation and that is the Fire Nation." Now that the coronation part is over and now it the celebration and Zuko was not aloud to eat with his family but was aloud eat with the other slaves and servants. Zuko was called to the throne room and saw that Mai and Ty Lee long with his family were the only ones there and Zuko said, "Family and old friends and past lover I am sorry for being a traitor to the Fire Nation and plus I am confuse about my status and may one you tell me more about my current status."

Katara said," I wanted you to learn the value of hard work and you Zuko is really are a traitor to the Fire Nation because of teaching and working with the Avatar into destroying your family and your rights to the throne and now you are slave you working harder to proving to your family that you are worthy to be a citizen to the Fire Nation."

Azula said, "I agree with Katara Zuko but I want to see how you going to be and you are our brother but you betray us and that why I am going along with this because you are really are a traitor."

Fire Lord Ozai said, " I agree with your sisters slave Zuko and I want you slave Zuko to listen to Katara because eventhough she is your owner I will be making sure you behave like a slave/servant and no more so listen and be quiet for us and you are not aloud to talk unless you are spoken to."

* * *

Ty Lee and Mai said, "Wow Zuko you are going to more friendly and more useful now than before and for the rest of your miserably life now you will be force to wait until everyone thinks you are worthy citizen to the Fire Nation and after that you will be ready to get married to anyone you like and I (Mai) do not want to married a noble citizen who had betray your Nation."

Fire Lord Ozai said, "Zuko the unworthy citizen who have been served to be a slave/servant to the Royal Family of the Fire Nation and he was part of the Royal Family until he betrays his Nation and now he is a slave to his Family that is Royal and he is a slave to the Fire Nation and he (Zuko) is being rude to his owners/sisters and so she (Katara) asked her father may he take Zuko to town and give him to some for he can earn money to get tools and wood to build his own home and Ozai said yes I will daughter."

Azula said, " Zuko the betrayer and unworthy citizen is being force to worker and earning money to build his own house and that he also has to earn his way back to good graces of the Royal Family."

* * *

Zuko said, "May I get married as soon I build my home with the money I earn from working in the town and plus may I please have some clothes or wear my royal attire around the palace?"

Katara said, "No to the first question and maybe to the second questions but first you need to behave to your owners/sisters first then maybe you will be allowed some more clothes slave Zuko."

Fire Lord Ozai said, " Former Prince and now Slave Zuko I hereby sentence you to slavery for eternity and you will be working with Citizen Olibry Danur and he work as a builder and he will show you how to build a house and some of furniture.


End file.
